The New Olympian
by Ladynoone
Summary: 25 years have passed since the last battle. Percy was made a God , and so Annabeth joined the huntresses. CampHalfBlood is open to all those new demigods who from now on have been aknowledged by his parents. New characters! a peace about to be broken.
1. Thanking a new god

**Hello everybody! Okay , so this is kind of some strange idea I came up with . I really don't know if someone else did something similar to it. If yes ( I'm so sorry it is not my intention to have the same story , and do not worry I have some more ideas of my own.) And if any of you haven't noticed , since last time I checked I don't have the name of Rick Riordan. So what does that mean? I do not own any of the characters (for now) or the Percy Jackson Series. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_{Annabeth P.O.V)_**  
**

Let me be clear about this . THIS . IS .NOT .MY . FAULT. Yes it does seem difficult to understand right? Meaning me being daughter of the great goddess of Wisdom Athena , messing up. Who would have predicted that this was going to happen? Certainly not the Apollo children or they would have warned me…or at least I hope so. Usually I'm not the kind of girl who gets herself into problems , think before you act , that is what people usually tell you , or at least it is that what I can advise the others less fortunate and not so intelligent it works pretty good on me , I usually follow that in almost every situation . And this was one of the situations. Though I can help it if other people don't take for instance… Well it doesn't matter who or what is his name I rather not talk about him. Have you ever been so stupid to love someone and care so much for them that you would do anything for them , to protect them even if this meant to lose your life to save theirs? Ok , this isn't working I am sounding like a soap opera right here. But it is the truth , or at least the non complicated way to explain it so even you can understand it. I hope that you don't give a "yes" for an answer , people always disappoint you. Always. You know? Oh of course you don't! Even I didn't know that … how could you? For a person who knows about everything I kinda suck in matters when it comes into love. Did I do something wrong? Who could have done anything so wrong for the person that you love to betray you? Forget you?.. Yeah thanks a lot Percy Jackson . Oops. I should correct that : Lord Perseus. My mistake…again. Thanks a lot.

I guess nobody can blame him for what he did. After all , who would say no to immortality? I thought so.

* * *

**This is kind of an introduction to my story let me know what you think of it. Will you? :D **

**And i apologize for any of my mistakes , English being my third language does not help very much. jajaj **


	2. Winning my dreams , losing my life

{Annabeth P.O.V}

I couldn't help myself and started to laugh when Grover started moaning,

"FOOOOD" as the spirits carried him away. Lord of the wild hmm? That shouldn't be difficult to get used to. I chuckled , who was I kidding? He still was one of my best friends , more concretely one who would give anything for a bunch of enchiladas. I smiled gently but that wouldn't keep him from being a great Lord one day , I was sure of that.

I was lost in my thoughts for an instance when I heard " Annabeth Chase , my own daughter." I got startled and blinked when my mother called out my name. I squeezed Percy's arm who was standing right beside me. I had to admit it I wasn't really expecting it , and this was such a great honour. I walked slowly towards her and knelt at her feet.

I was surprised when she smiled proudly and kept silence in order to listen anything she had to say to me. Although I couldn't deny that I somehow felt uncomfortable being the centre of attention at all , there was a part of me that could get used to this.

"You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is . . . well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

I opened my eyes widely and practically choked for a second as I lifted my head up to face her. Was she serious? This was like a dream. Oh no that would be a wrong expression. This was better than anything that I had dreamt of.

"My ..my lady?" I answered in disbelief. She responded with a wry smile.

"You are an arquitect aren't you? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself .

Who better to redesign the Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon? " she replied.

Oh my gods , she was serious after all. This really was happening?

"You mean… I can design whatever I want? " My head flashed filled with ideas , I knew perfectly what could go in which place. Mmm maybe I could even include a bridge to give it a more spacious atmosphere . Ok , ok I tried to concentrate here without getting carried away.

" As your heart desires ." My mother said . "Make us a city for the ages. " I nodded unconsciously I had so many plans…and I couldn't change my stupid grin of astonishment ,I admit it was moments like these I wished I had a normal mother I would have run to her and hugged here like a little child that receives her treat. But I was no little child , and she was not like other mums. All I could think of at the moment was :Designing Mount Olympus. That would be a real ++ in my future curriculum,

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me," Apollo added.

"And me," Aphrodite agreed.

"Hey, and me!" Ares said. "Big statues with huge wicked swords and-"

"All right!" Athena interrupted. "She gets the point. Rise, my

daughter, official architect of Olympus."

I rose from where y knelt and walked back next to Percy .

"Way to go " He grinned at me. I felt blank for the moment without any words to describe my happiness.

"Ill …, I'll have to start planning …drafting paper , um , pencils. "

"PERCY JACKSON." I was interrupted by no other than Poseidon. I instantly became silence and smiled back at Percy , this was his moment , and his reward better be good , cause none of us would be standing here if it weren't for him. It seems that every talking voice in the room faded till silence , except the crackle oh the hearth fire .

I stared at him calmly and excited for him , I was glad being here for him , and it seems that every god , demigod or being in the room had their eyes fixed on him. Hestia now in the form of a girl smiled reassuringly. Before I could say anything to encourage him , he started walking , which was a good sign .

He bowed to Zeus and Knelt at Poseidon's feet.

"Rise my Son " The God of the Oceans ordered and Percy obeyed standing unsteadily.

" A great hero must be rewarded ." Poseidon continued . "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving? "

I waited for someone to pipe up. If there was one thing that all of us knew is that the gods never , ever agreed on anything. I was waiting for my mother to raise her voice or say something but she did not to my surprise.

"The council agrees." –Zeus said

"I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson-ifyou wish it-you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I was so happy for him , I really was . And I admired him for all that he had done , although there is no way I would admit this in the future. But as the Lord of Gods kept speaking my smile began to fade till it was gone . empty emotionless. I understood what this meant : they where offering him to become a God. My heart started to thump . And I felt airless , desperately trying to breath . Although y pretended to be calm , I mean he deserved it .

He stared at him clearly and obviously stunned. "Um…a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes ." A dimwitted god apparently . But yes. With the consensus of the entire council , I can make you immortal . Then I will have to put up with you forever. "

"Hmm" Ares sounded amused "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," my mother said clearly looking in my direction .

But that meant… I knew him too well I didn't think that was what he was looking for. My face must have been blank and pale like a sheet because I felt like numb, All I wanted to do was shout and scream : " Percy dooon't! I…." He seemed like he was about to turn around , to my relief but he didn't. Which was also a relief because if he were to I couldn't have meet his gaze.

He stopped for a moment . This was my only hope. I was being selfish maybe even childish. I mean who wouldn't want to escape death and not age?

He nodded and so did the council. "…Loved you." I finished up my previous thought.

I couldn't stand and watch this happen. This meant eternity for him , but it meant losing him forever to me. And I did not know how much longer I could hold back my tears before suffering a public humiliation .The rest of words that were said were empty and meaningless to me. One second he stood there , and the next I knew he was glowing , and standing beside his father with his same stature. Y kept walking through the people and reached the lift. Now he turned and glanced backwards , but too late y was gone. Gone forever.

Mi eyelids split open . My breath was still harsh and made me feel like without oxygen. I breathed slowly trying to calm myself down , while I decided to tidy up my blond hair in a messy ponytail. Just a nightmare y pretended to comfort myself. But the real truth was , that I was here and he wasn't. And that some nightmares continued even when you are awake. That was the only truth .


	3. Wanna ride a minotaur?

**HEy eveyone! how is it going? Is everybody ok? :D I really do hope that you like the story . It may be repetitive at the beginning but don't worry I have some little surprises for you all *evil laugh* just ignore that. This chapter will be located in a few years time . (20 to be exact) Why 20? I absolutely don't know , I just picked that at random . Bah! Enough talking for now. And so the story goes on …**

**

* * *

  
**

_20 years later…._

_{Annabeth P.O.V}_

" At your back! " Phoebe shouted and I turned round to face the minotaur. It had been planned , id be the distraction and Thalia would shoot the monster from its back . I started running , while the creature followed me . Thump , thump , thump , I managed to get behind a tree trunk , making him or whatever it was loose my trace. I could hear my own breathing and I closed my eyes for a second . A roar. Time to run again I guess. Suddenly the tree trunk came down , crashing everything it approached , and I ,unfortunately , was on the way and got fell onto the ground stuck with my left leg buried under the leftovers of the tree.

"Great. Just great." I mumbled under my breath . I reached for my arrows and bows , but they had fallen a metre of distance from me. I stretched. Come on , just a little more , I can do it . The tip of my fingers managed to reach the string of my bow. Thump!. Another crash , the ground shacked . I didn't have any more time left to lose. I swallowed hard , maybe this could be the end. The beast was standing a few feet away from me. In this situations there were only two options , keep still and hope it doesn't notice you ( not likely to happen) or simply : Ruuun! ( Which was … impossible in my case) , so option a it is. The ground shacked again , the minotaur was getting a step nearer . I closed my eyes and gulped.

Then there was silence for an instance , and then suddenly the creature screamed full of pain . I opened my eyes and saw an individual sat on its head and grabbing its horns. Only I knew her to well , and she was unmistakable. Who else had those blue piercing eyes , and that shaky short punk style black hair?

" wo hooo" Thalia shouted laughing out loud , clearly enjoying the ride. "Woow , you should give a try at it Anna." She joked hanging from one of its horns , fighting to not let go.

" You are going down." She smirked at the monster . While I stared in horror.

"Have you gone Nuts?! " I shouted at her completely freaked out , not even Mr.D would have ever done that , and it was him who was de god of madness…

Phoebe and the other new lieutenant a girl named Meg , threw a net on to ot , wrapping its legs al together and making it fall down. Thalia embraced anything she could hold on to and her face went pure pale .

"Oh , oh…this is the time when I remember I am scared of heights." She muttered and closed her eyes as she screamed. The impact shook de whole ground and anything above it , all the huntresses fell. Thalia stood up , shaking but with determination in her face. She took her electric spear and stabbed it through the beast's chest , turning the monster into dust instantly.

"phew" she sighed , letting her hair come down on her face. "That was close , eh? " A crocked smile appeared on her face.

I sighed , disapprovingly still trapped in my position. What was she thinking she could have gotten herself killed. I just stared at her without talking to her.

She shrugged. "Whatever…"

I looked at her blankly and tried to move.

"Is anybody even , considering to help me? " I asked pleadingly .

"Being stuck here , kind of sucks. " I moaned , joking and smiled at them. I realized I was covered in dust and who knows what more. All the huntresses came together and tried to push the tree apart.

"Let me help thee." A soft voice called , we all turned to her and bowed to show her respect. She was a young girl of about 15 years of appearance , blond golden hair tied up in a long braid and with innocent pure looks.

"Lady Artemis" I greeted her politely , as she lifted the trunk from me as if it was a light feather. I rose up , but couldn't walk properly , I had been injured.

"Thank you " I smiled gently and tried to go on , Thalia stood beside me and let me lean on her . She took my arm and put it right across her neck so I could at least stagger around.

"Compliments to you all ." She smiled , in such way that it inspired tranquillity and peace to us . "You have achieved successfully your mission ." she continued peacefully and glanced to the entrance of a place that I used to call home: Camp Half-Blood. Were a teenager of about 16 or 17 stood with his eyes wide open , shocked about to faint. So it was him who we had been ordered to save and kept away from the attacking monsters. He sure had to be an important demigod , I couldn't help but wonder who his Olympic parent was . It is only a matter of time I'd figure out. Maybe next time we had to visit camp. His face was somewhat familiar , his eyes in a turquoise or blue tone and his hair untidy dark brown or even black . I frowned I'd bet he was one of Poseidon's new sons , they were just popping out of nowhere lately.

"Are we moving or what?" Thalia asked , she used to be impatient when she had nothing left to do.

"What? Do you want us to find another monster you can ride?" I replied sarcastically and she shot me a mean look. But then her expression relaxed , it was just a joke after all she was like a big sister to me although she looked about the same age as me. I laughed gently , nearly silently I hadn't noticed how exhausted I was .

"We should rest at camp." The goddess decided and started walking towards the entrance. I felt weak , but no way I could face going back there again , so many memories… My other companions seemed to react the same way , and started complaining.

" We have a long journey ahead from us . And I need you to be at your best. " she explained with authority and we were not going to argue against her. I was about to open my mouth and then everything went black. I fainted and fell on to Thalia's arms.

"Yep. I vote for the stay option" The daughter of Zeus finally decided , and others followed her example and headed to camp.

* * *

**And this! Is the end to the chapter. Tara!! Ok , stupid I know but I am to bored and stressed at the moment -.- my apologies. Well let me know what you think about it. ALL comments are appreciated. :D by the way could anyone send me a PM explaining me where can I read the reviews of my story? I am brand new at and sort of way clumsy to understand the system. Thanks! =)**

**So until next time! Buh bye! :D**

**_Little. M_**


	4. Ok i am a freak!

**Hey its me!! …Again . One day you'll finish hating me -.- (if you don't do that yet) :D**

**Well as you see I am bored , really bored ,so don't worry ill be updating my story as soon as I have time to write more. :D Well now… where were we? Annabeth is a Huntress ( for those who haven't noticed) . But know they have to stay at camp until they recover from their last monster attack. And there is this new demigod who has been unclaimed by the gods , by the way his name is Alec , ok?. … Let's see what is next.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian series , but I do own my original characters about to show in the following chapters.**

**

* * *

  
**

_{Alec P.O.V }_

I heard distant voices around me. I wanted to wake up , but my eyelids were so heavy that refused to respond. Everything had changed so much in my life from one day to another . I still couldn't manage out in what freaking place I found myself in . Monsters , sword fights , magic… You were kidding me right? I mean … this planet I lived in was what you'd call normal , last time I checked. Ok , so this has to be a dream , a pretty weird one , actually . When I wake up I'll probably find myself in hospital , detention or who knows? Maybe even home in my beach house , oh I missed that place , the feeling of the texture of the sand beneath you feet , the sun in your face and the smell of the sea , especially the sound of the waves breaking on to the shore . I finally managed to lift my eyelids and looked around. Anywhere… but here .

" Hey , look who has decided to wake up." A familiar voice greeted me . I bent my head towards the noise . I did indeed recognize her voice , after all I was used to it , it belonged to my friend Diana, who also had been my classmate for the last 2 years , pretty much the only person that had been caught up in all those messes I created. What was she even doing here? I looked at the girl , it was her voice but it wasn't her.

"How has your rest been sleeping beauty?"- She joked and smiled gently. No this was definitely Diana , this girl had golden wavy hair , that fell like a cascade up to her waist.

Her smile seemed to light up the room and I couldn't stop but stare at her green piercing emerald eyes.

I sat up in where I was lying , which I had only now figured out it was a nurse bed. I frowned , confused looking around me. It was a small building , some type of cottage or cabin actually .Wooden bed , wooden walls , wooden floor…Ok you get it , these people seemed to like wood. I turned around and was speechless for a few seconds , which was pretty normal if you had seen that you were all surrounded by injured people. Not just a broken leg , a small scratch , a bleeding nose. No man , I mean REALLY injured . Right next beside me layed the girl I had seen before in the woods , she had a crimson read stitch on her neck . Well there had been many girls , but it was her , who I couldn't take out of my mind. I don't know what got me her attention , whether it was her attitude , her gentle fading smile or her stormy gray eyes.

The girl who sounded like Diana but wasn't Diana kept babbling on. Ok , so I had just missed all she said . I shook my head to concentrate and blinked.

"Where you talking to me? " I asked her. She nodded. I sighed.

"I'm sorry …What where you saying?"

Diana copy buffed and rolled her eyes.

"Earth to Alec. Oh I thought we had lost you." She laughed. "Ok. I thought it was worth mentioning where are you and what are you doing here , but it seems to me that you are not really interested. Hmm? Or am I wrong? "

I shut up and listened to her with an innocent smile. She was Diana after all but how the hell was I supposed to recognize her . I mean If you see a cute girl you wouldn't even doublethink that it is her.

Let's say she has never been the most attractive girl I've met , not even close , she used to wear her blond hair cut short and irregularly imitating that Victoria Beckham or whatever style that was the fashion at the time , her thick reed glasses , not to mention her extravagant clothes , skirts and that colourful T-shirts … Though I never told her , some days it looked like she had stolen a clowns outfit. But I am sure she did notice around school when they made fun of her , at least I had been always there for her and fought for her . Although her looks I had always seen her as one of a kind , and she did not deserved to be treated in that way.

" Diana?." I dared to ask , just to reassure myself. She nodded. Again and bit her lip.

"Well… yes. But not exactly." She paused . " My real name is Driade and sure this is the last thing you expect. " she paused again .

Ok , so what if she had been using a fake name , Driade is pretty awkward , as if it where taken off a mythological book of faeries or something like that , nobody would blame her for changing it.

" I am your protector. " She finished her sentence. I would say that I did not burt into laughter and the tears which that meant , but that is what happened next.

.Me? That shouldn't be used in the same sentence. The only thought of it could kill me .

"What?" I managed to squeak , breathless from laughing so hard .

Her expression toughened , she was serious so I tried my best to stop.

"Yes . I´d give my life for you , if necessary .You should know that "

I was getting scared now… My life? I don't think I will ever be at that risk . This sounded like a sciencefictionmovie. I told myself.

"And you have to protect me from….Anyway you cant be serious." I raised an eyebrow.

She folded her arms , as if she was loosing patience.

"Do you see me joking? No. So yeah , I am pretty damn serious." She sighed.

"There are so many things you don´t know Alec da Silva. "

"Yep. Like algebra , physics , latin…" I stopped. "Wait! Is that a trick question?"

She slapped her face in despair.

"You . Are a lost case. "

Oh yes I am .

" Alec. Concentrate , listen carefully because it is the only time I'll tell you . "

I nodded allowing her to continue . The injured people seemed to be watching us attentively waiting for our next move.

" I am not human. And neither are you."

Eing? What?

"I am actually one of the many forests nymphs. Well…actually a descendant from the Lord of de Satyrs." She added proudly.

At this point my eyes where wide open .

"Are you saying that I'm a NYMPH! ? " I couldn't believe it . Oh no , please don't be real. This can't be happening. I mean nymphs…where like faeries or elves …something like that.

The people who where conscious at the time started to laugh. Who wouldn't ? The only thought of myself jumping in a tunic and talking to flowers …which was beyond my imagination , scared me even more than my Portuguese teacher. And let me tell you : That is too much for a boy of my age to stand.

She slapped her face again . If I where her I would quit doing that , I bet she is going to end with the mark of her hand on her face.

"Stupid , stupid , stupid…" She muttered

" Of course not a Nymph you idiot!" she replied as if it was obvious.

" Do you know all those greek legends and myths?"

That would be a yes , my mother insisted on me learning them .

"The Gods are for real. Everything is real." She sat by my side.

" From ancient times , gods have been visiting the earth and being together with mortals…And from their union the child that was born , was different from the rest : Half god , half mortal. Demigod." She looked at me again.

"That is what you are Alec."

I swallowed. "So what you mean my father is a Greek God?" . This was the last thing to hear today. At least it was way better than the nymph idea.

"Yes Alec. " She laughed "So what do you think?"

"I don't know . Just give me some time to assume it. "

Of all the gods , which one could my father be? So many years living with the idea that your father is well…dead. And then this.

" Who is my father?" I asked , sounding more mature than the effect I wanted.

She shrugged.

" Gods are supposed to claim their sons . .. You are the exception. It is weird they haven't yet , by your age…and all."

I looked at her intensely waiting for her to continue and give me another answer.

"I don't know. None of us does. ".

* * *

**Well I'll take more time updating this week , so i am apologizing previously. I think my character of Alec turned out to look more stupid than i wanted to , but dont worry ill change that in the future. LOL. So who's son do you people think he is?? *shuts her mouth* Any guess is welcomed and so are the reviews! By the way thankyou for any comment or critic , really they encourage me to write more :) I really do apreciate it more than you can imagine . :)**

**buh bye!!**

**L.M**


	5. Home sweet home

**Hi there! Ok first of all I wanted to get some things straight ok? Thank you to all of you who are even reading this story It really means so much for me , I am not personally living my best moments at the time…so I guess this is a way to stress out by doing something I like , even though I am not particularly good for this.**

**No talent , too many mistakes… I know and I am sorry for them , sometimes it isn't so easy to write in English .**

**So in case someone doesn't like it , I don't care really , I respect that each person does have its own tastes. I'm sure that there isn't anything in the world that all of us likes . So any comment or critic is accepted as long as it isn't disrespectful.**

**Anyway about the story , don't get me wrong I just had this crazy idea , everything will have sense soon ( or at least I hope so) . I have read all the series , this is just an alternative universe. Just to let it clear. I am also _PERCABETH_ fan , so don't worry the story will include Percabeth in the future ,…eventually..**

**So this is it for today . I'm kind of blocked right know but lets see what I can get.**

* * *

_{Annabeth P.O.V }_

Suddenly I saw the light. Then it all went dark and black again. A flashing beam of light entered my eyes and practically blinded me. I blinked frowning , slightly annoyed by the brightness of the room. I had been hearing blurry noises deep inside my head.

I made an effort to move . But it couldn't at the start , although mi fingers were the exception, Well that was a beginning , right? At least I

Footsteps made the wooden floor creak in an annoying way , and in no time Thalia's face was looking at me from above .

"Hey whatsup? . Everything all right? " She asked sitting in the chair right next beside my bed and the window sill , at the time she opened the blinds and let more sunshine in.

I moaned , trying to hide behind my scruffy pillow.

She clapped.

"That´s it . Up , up I said ! " She bent down and helped me to sit up against the wall.

I ached in pain , though I had been through worse , much worse. So looking around would give me a distraction . Everything was perfectly organized , the nurses where no where to be seen , the usual. The beds were organized in random rows , but nevertheless , it left a clear passage to walk through and about.

When I had my back to the wall I got a view of all my surroundings , other injured campers , some of them just needed a band aid while others were recovering from further damages. My head turned round slowly facing the bed next to me . It smelled weird with all that different products and medicines used to treat the sick . Many people feared this place , but it was like being back home to me.

To my surprise , those people sitting next to me couldn't have been any other than well…them . I smiled at Driade , I hadn't been able to see her to often unfortunately . Being a huntress does take time and it isn't as easy as the rest of people believe.

She looked about my age or even younger . I mean , satyrs and nymphs did age slower than us humans did. But it had been years since last time I saw her. Now all I knew , she had followed her father's steps to become one of the chief protectors at camp .

She opened her eyes and smiled even wider . I could swear she even had sparks in her look.

" Annabeth! " She came right next to me and cuddled me , softly .

I returned the hug , still unable of leaving my bed. My expression turned tender .

" Hey its nice to see you." I replied softly and smiled faintly . I had always cared for her as if she was my younger sister , in which she was in a way. I felt very protective of her , and would be next to here when she needs me , as Grover did with me , when no one else was around.

"Oh my Gods is it really you? . " She was all exited and then couldn't stop moving for even just a second she started telling me everything that I missed , all the missions …etc

"Thought I wouldn't see you for a couple years. That is what my dad told me. " She smiled. " You have missed so much really. We had this fight with .. what was his name? Bah it doesn't mater not relevant and then a ..Hydra appeared. Here! In camp and we were like no idea what to do. "

I listened to everything I had to recap in this.

"And now here I am , a protector? Can you even believe it? " She said proudly fidgeting with her long golden greenish hair. She looked like her mother juniper , but her smile and expression called out :Grover. " Although thank you I couldn't have done it without you girls. " She said sincerely looking at Thalia and me us in admiration .

" No problem ." Thalia added .

"Oh by the way before I forget." She turned her back on us and returned with the dark and untidy haired boy . I gazed into his blue eyes , or were they turquoise ? I don't know all I knew they were like the sea or sky reflected in the way he looked at me ..us.

Definitely he had to be a Poseidon's or Zeus' Son , I couldn't imagine it any other way . He was to untidy , which could be seen not only in his hear but on his ripped jeans to be Aphrodite's or even Apollo's. Obviously to calm to be Ares' , or he wouldn't have fainted without even having a proper fight with a beast. Demeter…no , Hades… hell no .

How could I have this feeling? I felt like I knew him , but only I didn't. So strange yet so familiar.

"Um...hi." He greeted us shyly . " Thanks for what you did the other night." He hesitated while his hand went to the back of his head .

" You don't need to thanks us , it is practically our job." I replied gently.

Thalia smirked and sat down looking at him as if disapproving , folding her arms. At first she opened her mouth as to say something but then she shut it right down and kept silence.

I shot her a behave look , couldn't understand why she was acting that way . Thalia didn't use to be this way , where were her manners? Ignore that attitude was the best solution so I kept going on .

" So you are..?"

" My name is Alec da Silva ." He introduced himself .

Da Silva , ok so he was Portuguese or at least his father o mother. That would explain his distinguished soft accent.

" Annabeth Chase .Nice to meet you." I smiled-

"The pleasure is mine . Be sure of that." A side light smile appeared in his face.

I looked at Thalia she turned her head and faced the other side of the room.

"By the she is Thalia , she also is thrilled of meeting you."

Thalia sighed and did a hello gesture with her hand and said a few things under her breath of which I could only understand :

" yeah..whatever…"

"I see she is … ." Alec muttered.

Meg and phoebe entered the room followed by a few other demigods. One of the leading teenagers was a girl , tough face , fierce look , auburn wavy hair tied up in a messy hairstyle. She was wearing long military ripped trousers , a dirty sleeveless T-shirt , her neck was full of chains , then I looked down : Combat boots. Ares cabin.

"Hey all of ya punks ! Move your lazy butts out of here! " She shouted , Driade glanced at the severly injured , who were struggling to get themselves together.

By the looks of it she didn't like this girl too much .

" Brianna , can't you see people are actually sick here? " Driade asked questioning her orders . Brianna frowned and rested her hand over her left hip.

" Ok. Let me be even more clear ." She nodded.

"losers! Move the hell out of here! Chiron is having a reunion in the fire place . Obligatory attendance." She yelled in a sharp tone of voice that scared the hades out of us.

"Unless you are dead , well keep dead. And the ones dying , have a nice death."

I stared in horror , most of us did , how could someone be so insensitive?

A boy layed his hand over Brianna´s Shoulder and told her to calm down , she began to protest , while the others had at least a chance to get up from their resting beds.

The boy looked at her seriously .

"Enough for now Rodriguez. " She shook her shoulder and shoved him onto the door.

" You do not order me Stoll." She shot him a nasty look and left the infirmary.

"That is what she thinks. " The stoll kid laughed.

" Brianna Silena Rodriguez la Rue." He said in practically a whisper .

No way , no way. Clarisse's and Chris' Daughter , as if my day couldn't get any weirder.

" I Heard you , you moron!." We heard her respond from the outside.

"I 'll take care of her. See you all at the meeting. " He waved us a friendly goodbye without erasing his smile and left the room.

People started leaving the cabin and heading towards the meeting zone.

I could walk , not properly , I staggered at least it was a start. Ambrosia juice could cure anything in a matter of no time . Alec came next to me.

"Do you need help?" He offered , but just then Thalia came to my side and got my arm and passed it through her shoulders.

" I can handle it." She said sharply before I could reply , I gave Alec an apologetic look and we left , leaving him standing behind.

After a five minute journey we reached our destination . Chiron stood at the middle of a cheering crowd welcoming all the new campers and celebrating the claiming of the younger ones.

As a new tradition , Gods had to claim their sons at the age of 13 at the latest . This rule was imposed as a reward of winning the Battle against Kronos and the other Titans , and also considered a way to prevent future rebelliousness of the demigods against the gods . So nobody would ever feel left out or unwanted. So no one would end up like.. Luke… who had given his life for all of us .

Chiron kept with his speech and I turned to Thalia.

"What was that for?" I whispered

"What was WHAT for?" Thalia asked .without even caring. I could not believe she was playing dumb on me. I coughed and raised an eyebrow.

" Nothing. Alec , and you seemed to get along too well." I replied sarcastically."That what."

She shrugged and pulled a face.

" I don't know. He doesn't feel right. "

I looked stunned . She laughed and hit me.

"It isn't what it sound like. No that. I mean he doesn't seem right , you know. I sense he is trouble for us Annabeth , I wont trust him so don't ask me too."

"Thalia , don't you think you may be over reacting?" Alec , was sitting there , mixed up with the crowd . He was clearly not evil .

" His own father hasn't claimed him . Doesn't that seem like a warning to you? He is the only exception." I opened to reply and defend him but she carried on.

"No buts Anna. In twenty years. This cannot be a coincidence. Maybe he isn't even one of us. "

She of all people was saying this to me , I stared at her in disbelief.

" He hasn't but he will be soon . He has to be it's the law."

She didn't reply , neither did I that was the end of the conversation. Chiron finished speaking and everyone clapped and cheered.

It was nice being back. I sighed and got up .

"If you excuse me there is someone who I have to talk to. " Without waiting or receiving any reaction I walked up to Chiron. He was surprised to see me and hugged me.

I returned the hug , he was part of my family , always been. But I hadn't come here to pay a visit.

" May I talk to you for a second? Privately? " He nodded and we walked away from the crowd.

"What is it sweetheart? "

"Have you met Alec? "

" Yes , I had the pleasure of speaking to him this morning. What is it with him?" He looked concerned.

" It appears that people are intimidated by him. Because…well because he hasn't been claimed yet and he is 16. Why could that be?"

He held up his chin thoughtfully.

" Well , I don't know my dear. "

" But , he is 16 , he should have been 3 years ago . The gods swore upon the river Styx!"

Chiron stood silently and looked towards the sea lost in his expression .

" I know . I know. Don't worry Annabeth. I think I may know someone who can do some serious explaining."

That woke up my curiosity .

"Who?"

"I am very much afraid I can not tell you that till my predictions are settled. I may not wish for you or anybody reach the wrong conclusion."

I nodded and stared at my feet. It was a hurt feeling , that he wouldn't trust me but I wouldn't let myself insist like a little cry baby , a child . I was an adult over 30 years of age I should behave like one.

"I understand. Thank you."

I turned my back and saw at the distance Thalia talking to Alec , neither of them seemed much thrilled of the presence of the other.

" She is out of reach. Forget her. " Then she left.

I saw Thalia leaving , Alec seemed puzzled and confused. I wonder what they had benn talking about I guess I will never know.

* * *

**So that´s it for today! Sorry it took me so long to update but i hope its worth it. (: It has been difficult , i have been with a lack of imagination lately. Just tell me what you think about it , be sincere : hate it , love it ...anything! :D So , are there anymore guesses for who Alec's misterious Father/mother could be?? any guess and reviews are welcomed!! :D**

**By the way I am horrible when it comes on naming my characters =( if anyone has any ideas for the Stoll kid just tell me! :D This will be : NAMETHESTOLLKIDCHAPTER! jajaj **

**_So thats not all folks!_ *Bugs Bunny pops out* -- ignore that xD**

**buh bye! **

**Litlemusa **


	6. I meet a new friend , boss

**Hello!! Bonjour! Hola! To all of you! Hahaha so I have been sick ALL day .**

**Which is both good and bad news. The bad news …well nobody likes to be like this , right? But the good news is that I have spare time to update my new chapter. Yay!!**

**So I'm kind of feeling dizzy and all that stuff , but I can't wait to write for more . I don't know how the story will follow , I just figure it as I move along . At first I thought no one will even bother reading this , so thanks!**

**Ok I have to ideas , no , make that three for Alec's possible parents. But I think I just settled my mind up and maybe you people are right , who knows? I think I have given enough hints. One more . Rachel is not the mother.**

**Everything will be seen in the next chapter after this one . So keep up with your guesses. By the way Weird dream girl , gracias for the name suggestion I will use : William for the Connor boy . ;)**

**So one last thing I'll be introducing this new character : Sabryna , who is based on my best friend. ^^ If she is reading this : Thank you for putting up with all my stupidities , and boring you to death and helping me with the story .**

**That's all it , enough speaking for now.**

**And so the story continues…**

**

* * *

  
**

_{Alec P.O.V}_

Days had passed since I got here. Days had passed and I was still in this place , many people had made it a place to call home. And me? Well , I was just an outcast from this place. Like from any other place really.

I sighed looking at the ground filled up with mud and puddles. A puddle at my feet , in which I could see my reflection , but it got distortioned as raindrops fell on it.

There was I , sitting in one of the couple of steps of the Hermes Cabin entrance , in the middle of the rain. Alone.

I guess it doesn't help to be the one left out. Driade had left , she had some urgent mission and wouldn't be back for a couple of days. At least Chiron hadn't been acting weird around me like all the other kids. Some of them seemed to fear me , others just ignored me , Thalia seemed to hate me without reason and Annabeth…well she was no where to be seen , at least without the punk girl.

The Stoll kid came out from the cabin .

"Hey man , you still here?"

I stared at him without answering and so he knelt next to me.

"Ok . I know this is hard on you boy . But I don't know brighten up , do something.." He smiled.

"I'm sitting . That is something right?"

I wasn´t in the mood of arguing with anyone , at least he was trying to make a conversation .

He scratched his head , and smiled.

" Look. It's raining man , you should come in ." The people from inside the cabin who were listening started making fun and sinning its raining men.

"Ja ja. So funny." He said sarcastically and threw them a look that shut them he glanced back at me.

"And then they say I'm the clown of this camp." He muttered , laughing silently.

I nodded , making an effort to try and smile or react in someway.

" The boys back there are preparing something. We have this new plasma T.V , I don't think anyone can say no to that. Latest God of Wars video game included."He winked.

Don't get me wrong that sounded just fine , I could do with an evening with friends . I was tempted , the Hermes cabin had the latest hits of technology and were inviting me . But somehow I felt like someone they had to put up to.

"Or don't come , whatever you feel like." He said in his natural tone . "No pressure . If you need anyone to hang with you are always welcomed. And I mean it" He kept talking as if he had read my mind.

"Thanks ... " That was the only thing I thought of saying, Speaking of antisocial , I didn't even know his name … I am not like this usually , this is more like a temporary behaviour of mine. But I just needed to be alone for now .

"Call me William Stoll , Will , william , whatever you like. " He was so friendly if someone had seen us , they could have bet that he could have been mi childhood friend .

The alarm started to go off , while smoke escaped through the windows. He pulled a face and stood up.

"Duty calls. This fools don't even know how to make a decent popcorn without burning the house down." He joked as he entered the cabin .

"By the way , nice meeting you Alec. See you around. " He walked in , and a few second later , his head popped out from the window.

"Oh I forgot. Nuestra casa es tu casa . Don't forget that." That made me laugh. It was Spanish , which was an easy language if you knew Portuguese. It meant : Our home is your home. Then William shut the window and so the boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes disappeared from my sight.

He had been right about many things , but there was something he said I felt like obeying. "Do something." He had told me , I knew a place where I could feel like myself and calmed , no worries , just relaxing and it wasn't here.

In no time I had headed towards the beach and found myself sitting against a big irregular shaped block of rock. Finally : Peace. I felt the wet sand beneath my

Legs , and grabbed some in my fist and squeezed. The sky was gray full of lightning and I could see that there was a storm approaching. Although that didn't affect the water , and the waves that broke into the shore wetting my feet .

This. The sea, the sand , the storm…This was home for me. I didn't feel rejected , I mean ,if I had a father that didn't want to recognize me as his son , what could we do about it? Not my problem . Although that didn't keep me for feeling curious about his identity . What kid doesn't wish to learn about his father when they discover that after all this years , he has been lied to ?

With all the thinking I began to hear sobs. Ok , I was over reacting. No! I looked round me , left , right and there was no one but me. Just me and my daily hallucinations. Oh I liked that idea . The sobbing continued and I sighed : patience , patience I told myself . You are not loosing it Alec da Silva. You are not crazy or demential. Ok , just a little , but I was mentally stable last time I checked.

This was like all that teen crap movies . Step one : Denial. I wouldn't even bother in that one , me and myself knew that no one could deny that. Step 2 : Acceptance.

"Stop crying .Please."

Next I knew I started talking to myself. This was way more than I expected. And just like a stupid I waited for a miraculous response.

"I ' m sorry , my apologies ."

A female whining voice answered back.

"No pro.." I was about to answer myself back. But that hadn't been me , my voice. Or did I really sound like a girl? Some questions are best unanswered.

I turned my head back and saw a brunette girl sat in the other side of this mob or rock.

"No I'm sorry. " I apologized and walked towards her.

" Do you mind? " I asked her when a saw a space next to her. She shook her head.

"No , sure. " I could take by her looks(and sobs) that she had been crying. Her golden-greenish eyes were covered in black makeup , which was now spreading down her cheeks. Her hair was soaking wet and her curly ends were tangled up in a mess.

"Are you sure you are okay? " I asked softly looking at her . Her gaze met mine and she nodded squickly .

"Hmm . hmm"

I pulled a face , no one cried for pleasure. There had to be something going on .

"What? Ok , ok ..so I just had a bad day ." She sighed. " Anyway you shouldn't be here. "

"Why?"

"Because let me tell you a secret . Whenever something isn't right , or I need to be alone , this is my special place .I was here first. " She said softly with no anger in her voice and then smiled bitterly. " And second. This is a dangerous place if you don't know the camp. "

She had a point , she was here first so I moved a metre apart from her. But about the dangerous. This was the sea for gods sake! What could some water do to someone? Nothing. I couldn't prevent to burst out laughing.

"Happy now? " I indicated my position. " Dangerous? I don't think so . What next a psychopath mermaid is going to come here and attack me? "

She joined into my laughter and sat closer to me.

"Guess some company wont hurt anyone." She admitted. " So you know about me . What is your reasons?"

"oh my reasons? " I asked making a really bad imitation of her. " I had a bad day too."

" I suppose then we have to create a : Bad dayers club?" she pointed out joking.

" Well sign me in . I wanna be Baddayer #1 ! " I kept on the flow of her joke , actually cheering up.

"Nouu I wanted to be nº 1" She put on a sad face.

"Hey! I ´m the reject here. But well …I'll make this exception for once , for you being you." I laughed.

"Oh I feel important and honoured sir."

"Alec."

"What?"

"My name is Alec."

"Oh. I'm Sabryna." She smiled weakly , I wondered if she recognized me already. " My father is Poseidon . Who is yours? "

I hesitated for a moment.

"Sincerely ? I have no idea." I said not caring to much about it, from now own It didn't matter to me I wont even give it a thought .

"I'm so sorry Alec. "

"Don't be . Anyway , there is more things I like to know about , this place. "

" What would be an example? "

"Well…"

"Having girl problems already?! " She was shocked. " I mean you have been here for a week , and you are already dealing with this? "

" I'll make a week in two days , actually. " Then I frowned. "Wait how did you know that? "

She shrugged as if she had been expecting this.

"I don't know. Guys… you are SO predictable. "

"Hey I am not predictable! "

"If you say so…"

I stopped talking.

"Ok. So just suppose there is this girl. Which there is. Who is she? Spit it out."

I shook my head , this was way more embarrassing than any other thing that I had to do in my entire life. Which actually made me remember the time , when they stole my clothes at a pool party and I had to wear my towel during all the evening on my way home , across the street before the eyes of everyone who did a didn't knew me. And let alone talking about my inexistent love problems with a stranger I had met about a minute ago.

"Just leave it . It's nothing…Anyway it isn't like it matters. Her personal bodyguard , that psycho punk girl wont even let me near her. "

"Psycho punk-girl? " She stared at me blankly.

" Yeah , that one with the short black weird hair. What was her name …Tara , taly , Thalia. Yep Thalia. "

"Thalia? Wasn´t she a tree?"

"Tree ? What tree? "

"Nevermind. So you went up to this Thalia , which by the way I think she is Zeus's only child. That we know of. Be careful with her. What did she do to you?"

"I'm not scared of a girl! " I stressed out the word girl and she shot a look at me.

"Her." I changed it just in time. "And she did nothing to me , it was more what she told me. "

"And that would be…"

"Stay away fom her. "

"Her , who?"

"Well. Her."

" And are you going to do that? "

"Hell no , she cant be ordering me. If I want to talk with Annabeth I'll talk to her. Nothing wrong about that . Isn't it? "

"You said Annabeth?"

" Yes. "

She moved her eyes in circles. She kept silence for a seconds and then looked at me intensly.

"She is way out of your reach. "

"Yes! That is exactly what the Pineface told me."

"No , I mean it Alec. Let her go . She is beyond you in every single way. "

"Wait .what? Oh not you also."

" Will you shut the fuck up and let me explain myself?"

I opened my eyes widely and blinked I couldn't afford to have any sound out of my mouth.

" First , Annabeth has been through to much . Don't ever tell her this , but people kind of talk. It appears that someone once broke her heart or something , all we know is she wont talk or say anything about it , let alone admit it."

Sabryna was talking bitterly , by the looks of it she wasn't too keen on her.

"But."

"No buts Alec. Second , and probably the most important information about her. She is one of Artemis' Huntresses. "

" One what? ."

She slapped her hand on her face. Oh god I wish people stopped doing that when I was around.

"You are helpless Alec. Has anybody told you that? " She sighed.

" Honestly I get that a lot. Believe me , it's a routine ." I laughed.

" A huntress is a girl who has made an oath to serve under the Goddess Artemis' orders. They usually hunt the beasts. This gives them the opportunity of being forever young , or immortal , call it as you wish . "

"Inmortal? "

"Yes. Unless they die on a mission , which has occurred in the past or fall in love . This last I never had heard of. "

This was too much information all at once.

"oh." I said disappointed , resting me hand over the sand letting the pile inside my fist drop down. Then I noticed a small pain on my finger which started itching. I looked at it.

" Oh Crab! ." I yelled!

"Yes crab…it sucks. I´m sorry. "

"No Sab . Literally. Crab" I shacked my finger in front of her face and above her head. Apparently I was better than I thought at making friends. A red golf-ball sized crab was clinging into one of my fingers.

She fell backwards laughing hysterically while I kept shaking my finger fiercely .

"Stop , Stop .stop! " a Voiced shrieked.

" Sab . I can't you are not the one with a crab accessory! "

She sat up and fell back again. " I haven't said anything as if I could even breath after this. "

"Stop Boss! ." The tiny voice shrieked again. I looked at my finger and the voice went : please boss , stop stop . The animal moved its anthenas or moustache .

If I said that talking to myself was bad , you should have seen this. I was completely freaked out.

"Aaaaah! It talked! The crab talks! . " I swung my arm and the crab let go with a : weeeeeeeeee , shout and I burst my arm against the rock. I bit my lip hard to try and avoid the pain.

"Argg." I took my bleeding arm .

"Ouch . That hurted. " Sabryna commented.

"Thanks for the help. " I managed to blurt out sarcastically.

" My pleasure. " She replied the same way .

I breathed in and then out. Perfect I had been attacked and injured by a talking crap, Just perfect. This made my day. It was time for my visit to the nurse . Again.

"I should go to the nurse . Again. "

"Wait! Let me help you , I think I can cure you. " She got hold of my hand gently.

"How? "

"Just look. " She got some water on her hand and hold it next to me. I stared in wonder while I saw how the whole blood started to disappear , and then the whole scar until there was nothing left . Not even a scratch.

"Wooow. How did you do that? "

"Me? No. You did it."

" No way… I don't know how to. "

"Guess we are family after all. You might be my half-brother.. " was all she answered with a weak smile.

"Are you going to stay here all day? "

"No. Why?"

"Just asking , doesn't anyone notice your absence? "

"Not really. Like I'd care. I will leave before sunset though. "

"Um ok. Sunset? You are afraid of darkness? "

She blushed and shoved me gently.

"I'll take that us a yes. "

" Tell anyone and I'll kill you. If you happen to be my half brother , if I were you I'd sleep with an open eye. " She threatened me , not being serious and we both laughed.

" So that is a : I swear upon my live I won't . "

"That is what I was expecting to here. Good. " She smiled with a bizarre and mysterious look. Nor did I know what she had in mind , nor did I want to . It would probably scare me.

Scary or not , she had become what I'd call a friend.

"But you don't tell anything about the crab. "

"Sure , I will. " She laughed and I did a killing motion gesture.

"All I can say is : weeeeeeeeeeeee boss. "

* * *

**That is the end to this chapter. It is quite confusing , im not so happy of how this one turned out. It may be the worst one so far. -.- so im sorry =( **

**Next chapter : The father/Mother of Alec will be revealed. Have your guesses been right? We will see!! Wanna keep guessing?' You are welcomed!! **

**Now i have some other mystery for you this time it is Sabryna's mother ... that won't be as easy though ... *shuts her mouth * You'll see that in a further future. I'm just telling she has some nasty little secret. **

**Well there is one more thing i can add: weeeeee!! boss!! XD --- Poor crabbie =( first one to fly though XDD**

**so that it is for today , i'll try to update as soon as i can ^^ **

**Adios!! Buh bye!!**

**LitleMusa  
**


	7. Father by surprise!

**Hi ¡! So here is the new chapter!! So I had asked you one question : Who could be Alec's father? And it turned that your guesses were…RIGHT!! You all deserve a price!!**

**The other idea would be to have Thalia as the mother , or even Thalia's and Percy's child ( but they don't remember this and that would be a NO because I prefer percabeth much , much more .) So option A it was. Had to make a difference right?**

**Why hasn't Alec been claimed , first as they have commented Percy didn't technically swear that he would claim his sons , 2 he had no idea that he had a son . So surprise . surprise!!**

**We had some Annabeth , lets add up some Percy , what do we get? = PERCABETH.**

**Sorry it took me so long.**

**

* * *

  
**

{Percy P.O.V}

Ok, so this time we could have gone a tiny little bit too far. Well…way to far , actually. I rested my back against the wall and leaned to see if our way was empty without any obstacle to stop us. I continued walking silently , silence was essential o we were dead gods . Gods couldn't technically die , but I'm sure that Ares could find a way to make that possible.

"Is it time?" A voice whispered .I nodded .

"Now?" The same voice asked again .

"Now." I replied convinced.

It was time to go. His footsteps followed me , across the temple's corridors , until we reached the exit or entrance , depends on how you looked at it. We couldn't waist a second , o we would be dead men , no kidding. I ran down Ares' Temple's stairs as fast as I could . But I stopped as I reached the last one panting and waited to catch my breath.

" Do you think he realized?" I asked my friend. But you may know him better as Apollo the god of the sun , arts an prophecy bla bla bla , yeah he did have a really cool title like that .

"No. But he will in three , two , one and…" He could foresee what was going to happen .

"Perseus Jackson!!" Ares' voice yelled so loud that took the place of the thunder and could be heard throughout the whole mount Olympus. It sounded like trouble , big trouble.

"Run!!" Shouted Apollo and before we realized we were flying in the last model Scarlett Ferrari , also known as the sun .

Ares came out from the building bright read , he would make a good match with the Ferrari. I let myself loose and relaxed leaning back on my sit.

"Well , that went well." I sighed.

_" The sky is blue , Ares is red , we are so cool."_

I smiled nervously and nodded, his haiku poems hadn't improved exactly in the last weeks and something told me that it wouldn't even if years or decades passed by.

"Yes…" I wasn't the one who would tell him how to write poems , it was him the god of the poetry technically he invented it, and anyway there have been many countless stories of people who defied the gods and I assure you none of them had an ending I would like to live.

"It did?" He asked as he put on his ray ban sunglasses. Meaning if our prank had come out and about as I expected.

"At least we are still alive. I really appreciate that Ares hasn't killed me. Again. "

Since I had became a god Ares had seized the opportunity to literally kill me any time I annoyed him . It was a pretty good method , except probably not that pleasant for myself. He would get me for this , bit it had been worth it.

Apollo laughed and I joined the laughter.

"Well , even Ares gets an Aprils fool joke. " He replied with a wide grin on his face.

"But that idea of yours… You are a genius boy!"

I felt flattered and shrugged , it wasn't that much of a deal . Anyone with simple basics could have thought of that. It wasn't out from the ordinary , really all we did was enter Ares' temple and… Let's say we played with his action soldier toy figures he used to plan the battles and all the strategy , and dressed them up like ballerinas.

"If you say so. "

_" Ares is a kid , a solider a toy , a ballerina a gift from joy._" He recited proudly.

Forget what I said earlier. We not only hadn't improved but was coming with a worst one each minute. I didn't know if to open the door and jump or just bang my head against the window.

"He hadn't expected that coming , had he? " He chuckled to himself.

"Oh sure he didn't ." I agreed enjoying every thought of it. To bad we had missed his face expression and couldn't be there to see it. That , would have been priceless.

"So who is next? " He asked.

We had already played a prank on most of the gods , as for instance : Zeus got a Pikachu stuff toy gift with a card in which : "Hello daddy. I am your new son . Please take care of me. " was written on it. Or Aphrodite , Apollo had stood at the back of her one wall mirror and said : No , Snow-white is the fairest of them all.

And my father… Well he got his surprise too. We actually bribed the muses to sing as he entered the council room . So it was like this : Poseidon entered the room and the Muses began to sing : Under the see (yeah the creepy Disney version one) , I think I haven't laughed like that in my whole life-eternity.

I looked at the sky from the window and stared thoughtfully. Maybe we could pay Artemis a visit. No , forget that , she was out and no one had heard much from her for the last few days , bus Apollo had already bought her this posh , pink frock .

"Come home Percy . We need to talk. " A voice in my mind spoke. I froze , it was my father and he clearly wasn't in his best mood.

" Sorry I have to go. Family calls. " I said without any enthusiasm , this was the end of this years prank day. I visualized my undersea castle , next to my father's as I began to be wrapped with water . Next I knew I was standing in my father's hallway .

He was sitting on his usual sit/throne , which was shaped like a fishing chair , wearing his casual beach clothing.

"Hi father , what happened? " I asked without comprehending what was happening.

"Just take a sit. " He pointed at a chair next to him and I obeyed him in silence.

"Is this about your joke..? " I started asking in a mutter . He looked at me disapprovingly , even I forget that Poseidon can be dead serious .

Then his expression softened and he sighed heavily.

"No Percy , I wish that it was , but I am talking about something of great importance here. "

I shut my mouth down as I should have done while ago.

"I'm listening. "

" I don't know how to tell you this…" He sighed again .

"Tell me what.? " He was starting to worry me.

" Percy a new demigod from camp hasn't been claimed. "

I stared in disbelief and stood up instantly , What? But they had swore! Upon the river Styx , they could not break their oath. I took note : Don't fully trust the gods. Anyway why was he telling me this? I mean , it was my decision to have everyone claim their child , otherwise it seemed unfair for a kid without knowing who his father is. That who didn't should be ashamed. I couldn't punish him , but I had a few contacts who would . This was unacceptable , or didn't they have the enough intelligence that if the non-claiming began again , the same treason situation will come up? Gods , you can never understand them.

" We should discuss this matter at the council. " He said calmly.

How could he stand there? So inexpressive , and with all that tranquillity? I hold my fist hard.

"Yes. But they swore!" I protested .

" Just give it some time. " That was all he said.

"There is no time left. " I replied harshly. "They swore upon the river Styx . You were there ,I was there. If they lie about this , who else knows what more about. "

He stared at me fatherly.

"But there is someone who didn't ." He looked at me .

I frowned , who could that have been? Someone had sneaked through a sacred oath.

" You didn't ." Those words left his lips. No kidding that was the exact quote of what he just had said.

I blinked and before y could respond to that I found myself at the council in Mount Olympus. No privacy , no personal space. If that is what you want : Welcome to my world. I was at the centre of the committee , all eyes were upon me , and believe me that wasn't a good sign , taking into account that Athena's stormy gray eyes could be somehow intimidating. Just like … someone I used to know.

Apollo came next to me and opened his arms and patted my shoulders.

" Congratulations my friend. Guess you aren't a boy anymore , eh? " He giggled.

_"An unclaimed son , Percy a Father Jackson , and I'm still so cool."_ He recited for the occasion .

This couldn't be true , the Muses who had been sinning stopped and stared at us curiously. But everything had sense now , this day , and everything I had done. I got it , they were getting me back for all those joke attempts I did to them earlier. I must admit that this one they had planned , I doubt they needed much professional help after all , Hermes here was the boss of the subject.

I couldn't prevent but to chuckle and then burst into laughter. But mi smile and joy faded away when the rest of them stood with their arms crossed disapprovingly .

"You are kidding me? I stated astonished. And started shaking my head.

" Hell no ,! " I pulled a horrified face. " You can not be serious. "

My father nodded , and so did the rest , Zeus didn't seem to pleased , Apollo on the contrary seemed thrilled with the idea and I could swear he started muttering on how well would my " son" get along with his , Hermes didn't say anything except he smiled faintly and apologetic . Aphrodite seemed…Aphrodite , combing her hair smiling dreamily planning what love tragedy awaited and enthusiastic about the idea. Hades was more comprehensive and shrugged his shoulder as : Not my problem boy. Ares , he just laughed bright red enjoying every second of my confusion. The rest didn't sat much , Hera stood there as a decoration , like always and Hestia well she was one of the best around here he came close to me with a recomfortant smile.

"Don't worry Percy , everything will be fine . Who wouldn't want you as a father? " she questioned me shyly .

" Just missing one tiny detail. I am father of no one ." I declared loudly.

" Chiron called from camp to keep me specially informed. " Zeus spoke.

" And I have seen him with my own eyes. He is just a mess like you Peter Johnson. " Mr. D added.

"What was his name… Alice , no not Alice … Albus di salvo ..- he kept talking to himself.

"STOP!!" I yelled , I needed time to assimilate this. Silence . That was all I asked for.

" But I didn't… you know , with any mortal…" I blushed.

" Boy , of course you did! Babies don't pop out from no where , " Guess who said that? Sun god had spoken for himself.

" I am sure I would have remembered THAT." I stared blankly as I put my hands in my pockets

" Let me help you with that. " He leaned on my shoulder and opened his hand and on his palm a golden sphere appeared with blurry images. I could identify him , myself and a beautiful young girl about 18 or 19 I couldn't tell , she was prettier than most , tanned skin , coal black wavy hair up to her shoulder , her eyes : green.

"Who is she?" I couldn't keep but asking.

"That , my friend is the mother of your child. She is hot man , you know how to choose them. " He pointed out.

Athena cleared her throat.

"She is a fine beautiful lady." Apollo corrected himself.

"But .." I began to blurt out.

" No buts Perrrrcy ." The goddess of love came up to me frustrated. "Love isn't an accident nor a mistake. Love just happens. "

How could I love someone who I didn't even remember? But I knew that face , I couldn't deny that.

" Let's say we had some fun and took Dionisus' here example. " Apollo continued calmly.

"But you made me. " He nodded. " You are to tight , you have to learn to let lose. "

" Hey there is no problem in having a drink for once in a while.." Mr .D complained and took a sip of his glass of wine.

I sighed. First step denial done , second: acceptance I had to work on this last one.

"Okay… lets assume I have this son. He is still I child no? I mean how old is he 2, 3 ,4…?? "

I hoped I had time to make amends , I wouldn't like him to feel abandoned like all the other demigods.

"A bit more." Hermes prompted .

"10?"

He shook his head. "16"

16?? But not 2 years had gone past , let alone 16?!! All they made me believe had been trashed down. Definitely a great , the best prank ever.

Athena rolled her eyes.

-" You really are a fool. " She spat out bitterly .

"In case you haven't been properly informed , our chronological order and time varies depending on the space , which means that a few weeks here is equivalent to a couple of years in the mortal word. So to be exact , it has been 20 years since you became God. "

I blinked.

"Anyway , you did good staying away from any of my daughters. If that girl had been one of them I assure I would make your eternity miserable." She had no sympathy for me , I had got that sign before , like the first time I met her.

"Seaweedbrain…" She muttered and chuckled silently . My idea of nightmare in person. And people thought that Cronos was evil…

I breathed heavily as I pulled my fists together . I wouldn't not forgive that. Only , and ONE only was allowed to call me that. And her name wasn't Athena. 20 years… and If I only had known , 20 years? Without saying a single word to her. This was beyond mi expectations , not in a good way.

I couldn't get that image out of my head , and I started remembering unconsciously.

_" You are such a fool , seaweed brain," She laughed softly while she tied her wavy golden hair and put her Yankee cap on top of it._

_" Not everyone gets to be a wisegirl. " I replied with a stupid grin._

_"Well it needs a lot of practice to always win. " She shoved me gently._

_" Good , because I have some, I always lose." I lifted my hands as if I was hopeless._

_She slapped her face and rolled her eyes._

_" You are a mess Percy Jackson." She replied trying to sound serious._

"Yep , that's me."

And then the image turned to…

"_ Son of Poseidon . You may serve your father in the sea as his lieutenant." Zeus has proposed._

_"umm.. a god? " I repeated astonished._

_The lord of the gods nodded._

_"If the council approves , that is. "_

_Everyone approved in his own manner , Ares seemed to like the idea…too much._

If I had only stopped and thought for a second , even if this was for the first time in my life I would have realized how wrong my decision had been. Only Annabeth´s face , if I had only turned around and looked at her , I would have realized what was all I was giving up on. Talking about decisions … This was the worst one I had chosen . And now it was too late. She would have already moved along with her life …becomed a famous architect , married , kids…

I shuddered I was back to real life again , although I didn't know which one made more sense to me.

"16…" I muttered , trying to convince myself.

Poseidon reached for my shoulder.

"You should claim him son , before it gets too late. " He smiled weakly.

"How am I supposed to do that? "

"Just visualize his name , and the sign you want to appear on him." My father instructed me. I shut my eyes and then opened them . I had just the perfect sign for him , he was different and my son , I wanted him to know that I wouldn't go having kids with the first women I met , o didn't meet.

"Have you done it? " He asked.

"No. I want to talk to him. "

My mind had been settled.

* * *

.

**Ok. * THE END pops out from nowhere (just as babies do) * jajaja**

**First : I am sorry it took me soo long to update.**

**So how about this chapter?? Did you like it , hope y haven't disappointed anyone -.- It was weird writing it (no imagination at all) . But it entertained me jajaja I could laugh to my own and non funny jokes as : The Pikachu gift.**

**Anyway congratulations to all those ones who have guessed correctly!! :D**

***Gives a cookie to everyone who participated***

**As I prize I would like you to write anything or any character ( can be invented by your own) that you would like to include in my story , I accept any suggestion and will try to fit them in,**

**By the way , they are still no guesses of Sabryna's mother?? Let me know if you have.**

**Next chapter - Annabeth and Percy will see each other after 20 years!! *gasps* I wonder how this will turn out…. Tarara!**

**Anything , is welcomed! Reviews , guesses, suggestions… Everything!!**

**Kisses :D**

**Buh bye!**

**LitleMusa**


	8. The hardest truth

_**First of all…. I am so so so so so so so so so SORRY! really , I apologize for my everlasting late update of my story. I just have been to busy lately to write more . My parents just got recently divorced , I am moving to another house ( and all of what that involves) , final exams… You know the usual . But I hope i´ll have much more time in summer holidays. I´ll promise not to abandon my story without any previous notice.**_

_**So I have been having these curious and strange ideas … But I don't really know how to fit them into the story . You know what they say : I have the ideas I just lack the talent to make them happen. So true.**_

_**Second I would like to thank you all for your reviews :D Seriously you guys are the best! I don't care if it's a simple hello , that just does it , it makes me want to continue. I never thought anyone would actually read this , sincerely.**_

_**I have read : The last Olympian , and I know that I changed the ending. This is supposed to be an alternate universe remember? I am trying to add up some Percabeth. And for those of you who don't like the idea of Percy having some son with another girl , I' m sorry .**_

_**Just trying to have some originality over here.**_

_**So as usual y apologize again for my uncountable mistakes . I try not to make them (with out any success) . But as I said I rather focus more in the story than in the grammar . At soon as it is understandable there is no problem right?**_

_**This is a piece I write for pleasure , not one more of my boring school essays.**_

_**By the way , some of you asked me what other languages I spoke and I couldn't contact you back so here they are : I'm a native Spanish , my mother is Turkish so I speak that too , English and I just have been learning French for the last 4 years.**_

_**Any more questions are welcomed and will be answered in the next chapter. And thanks to you all for your comments. :D**_

_**So that's all with my life for now. Lets forget all this boring stuff and get into the story.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_{Annabeth P.O.V}_

I stared down at my plate , making no effort in having eye-contact who those who were sat at the same table as me. It was sort of a trance like feeling . Just staring down , no moving , no thinking. I started playing with the food moving the salad with the fork from one side to another. I wasn't too keen on eating before practise .

The room was full of newcomers and faces I did not know o recognise , the laughter , speaking , all kind of voices and noises echoed across the dinning hall.

-Annabeth? – My shoulder shook and I blinked , at the sound of Thalia's voice whom took me back to reality.

-Hmm?- I asked .

-Are you okay? – She frowned as inspecting me. – You look …weird.-

-Hmm- I replied effortless. What was happening to me? Nothing was wrong with me if you didn't take into consideration the fact that I hadn't been able to sleep for the past 3 days. I did sleep , but this overwhelming dream kept repeating itself.

It was … embarrassing really. I kept having this nightmare as in having a flashback , Luke dying in front of me , and I could do nothing to help him. I kept trying , but it always made everything worse. Then everybody just kept turning their backs on me…

What was scariest of them all , was when I looked at Percy's eyes , all I could see was Cronos' golden eyes staring right back at me. I sighed and took a sip of water to let those images fade away from my mind…which is quite difficult to someone known for having photographic memory .

-I mean. Yes I am , why shouldn't I ? – I added before she would start asking me about it. She didn't seem convinced and folded her arms.

If you say so.- Though it didn't feel well , maybe I should tell her about it. It was only a crazy thought. But she deserved to know , after all she was like the sister I never had.

I turned my head towards her , planning on telling her the whole nightmare but we were interrupted as Chiron approached towards us.

Good evening.- He greeted all of us and then put his hand over Thalia's shoulder. She shrugged and raised it in order to get rid of it. Chiron shot her a look .

-I must talk with you .-

She nodded and stood up to follow him. I wondered what had happened or was happening. Was she in trouble? I hope not. But in that case… they could have told me to. Stop , stop! I am being paranoid.

Paranoid or not I just came up with the perfect idea. I grabbed a piece of bread and threw it at the demigods ' sons and daughters table , aiming at William Stoll.

As my predictions were correct the bread hit on the target's head. He turned around with a WTF expression . I just made some signals for him to come bye. So he did.

-Hey Annabeth , what's up? – he asked a bit confused but don't making a fuss about the bread. .

- I'm sorry for the bread Will.- I smiled apologetically. – I was wondering , could you do me a favour?-

He laughed and nodded.

-Obviously , for you anything.- he smiled back .- You asked the right person. So what's it? Shoot.-

It took me no more than a word and a stare for him to understand what I wanted. He saw Chiron talking to the huntress , and that was all he needed to know.

Meet you in a few secs . Au revoire! – Before I could thank him , he had already disappeared into thin air. If he weren't to be a friend that should really worry you.

I sighed and turned to sit down again and saw him already sat next to me.

-aah- I shrieked . He had given me a scare. – That was quick.-

He laughed , so did I.

I don't get to be a genius , but I have some tricks of my own. Good stuff that I heard.- He made sure no one was listening to our conversation .

-Tell me.- I asked , in the inside I was impatient dying to know what was going on.

You know , the old man isn't pretty clear . So ill be brief: Alec has a father. I mean they now know who he actually is. –

-Who?-

-I don't know. – he shrugged .- I said they knew not me. –

-oh.- I said a bit disappointed. He got to fingers and stuck it up on my face forcing me to smile.

Don't feel down so quickly. Just relax girl. You know how , right? –

I made de effort and leaned against the back of my chair.

-It is also said , that they'll claim him soon.-

I didn't get what was so important about that , though I was curious about Alec´s father . Everyone ought to be claimed , and I was 99% sure he belonged to cabin 3.

Personally.- He added after the absence of my reply.

That . I understood , it was a big deal , no god came to say hi. Mr.D would be thrilled to throw a party.

-Really? You sure you heard alright? –

He nodded.

-Really , really. – he said calmly .

-Guess well see.- I smiled. He looked back , watching out , just in time to see Thalia heading to our table.

-Gotta go . See ya later. – he waved at me .

Thanks . You are the best. – I thanked him

-I know , I know- he joked and disappeared again.

Thalia sat down on her seat besides me. Have you ever seen a really white bed sheet? Well that was how her face was. Not kidding , literally her colour had faded , and was now staring in disbelief. Even if you didn't knew her too well , everyone knew that Thalia , daughter of Zeus wasn't scared of anything , except heights.

-Tha- - I began but she cut me.

-No.- She blinked.

-Bu- - I tried again.

-I said no! – She drank a cup of water still acting strangely.

-Fine.-

– uhm . I'm sorry . I just. Never mind .-

-You are scarring me. –

She looked at me as choosing carefully the words , she would answer. As if she was scared about making some mistake.

Are you like this because of Alec? – I blurted out without thinking.

-Ye. .-she started and then stopped. – Hey! Wait a minute , how did you know that?- she looked seriously. I needn't reply.

You asked the Stoll kid to spy , right?- she rolled her eyes as if she had seen that coming.

I felt ashamed and embarrassed and blushed.

-Well…- I hesitated whether to reply or not .

Her expression softened and her blue piercing eyes watched over me.

-Let's go and have a walk. The atmosphere here is killing me. – She stood up and walked towards the exit , expecting me to follow her. She turned her head round , as she waited for me so I catch up with her.

Once we where leaving the room Alec entered , accompanied with a girl from Poseidon`s cabin.

-Hi- I smiled at him as a greeting.

-Hi An..- He smiled back and when he saw Thalia he went blank , but anyway he seemed friendly and polite , although the girl… they told me something mm yeah now I remember , Sabryna . That's it. She stared at me defiantly for a few seconds and then turned and looked away , walking ahead from Alec.

So they told me you are meeting your father today.- I reminded him , anyone would be thrilled not many of us could say that they have met their Olympian parent.

He nodded while he untidied his hair and laughed nervously.

-Yeah , that's what they told me.- He tried to maintain himself as calm as possible though it clearly showed otherwise.

-That is if he doesn't back up .- he joked. I did understand him perfectly.

Who hadn't had the fear of trying to fit in , and trying to make your father or mother love you? Well if you think that is difficult , try impressing a god o goddess , who has been a stranger for you.

Thalia stood there watching our conversation silently. With a somewhat funny expression , like disappointed , naïve , melancholic.

She grabbed my arm nervously , I guessed she was hiding something from me , I could tell by her behaviour. Suddenly she opened her mouth. Oh my gods , I knew they did not get on well…We might just prepare to begin world war iii.

-Hi Alec , if you don't mind I would like to talk with her. – She addressed politely , to my surprise and of all those who were there.

He looked incredulous , as if he thought he had imagined those words. I mean , who could blame him? I was pretty much freaking out too.

-O .. of course . – he replied . She shot him a look and took a deep breath to remain peaceful.

-Alone.- she added more sharply than she intended.

-Oh.. yes ,- He nodded after being like frozen for a few seconds. – I should get going , Sabryna is waiting me. Guess I' ll see you around.- As he said this he waved bye to us and entered de dinning hall.

There was silence between us for a while . I kept looking where she was taking me to. And realized she was walking away from the camp and taking me to the forest.

After a few minutes we found ourselves lost in the woods. Each time Thalia stopped , thoughtful and tried to tell me something , but she will not hesitate more than two words.

-So… what I wanted to tell you…- she took a deep breath , looked at me and bit her lip.

-What?- She didn't use to think much about it . She was acting differently , otherwise she would have been straight forward.

Uhmm…I don't know how to tell you this.- she stroke her lucky bracelet charm and looked me straight in the eyes. – I thought this would be much easier…- She turned her head facing her ripped of black converse.

-But… in the end ,everybody ends up disappointing you , hurting you…your feelings. –

I blinked , was she remembering Luke. I felt sorry for her and pat her shoulder . She shoved away and looked at me.

No , not me , you. ..This something is related to you not me. I don't want to be the one who tells you this and ..well hurt your feeling. –

-You sure its not about Lu…- I insisted . Thalia caring for people's feeling? Love interests? She was a huntress she wasn't supposed to . Maybe she was sick.

Oh lightnings no! –she cut me of – I have been through that. Left all of that behind-

I gave her a look , as if I didn't believe her.

- or I think so…anyway , there is this thing is should tell you before you learn from anyone else. It is important- -

-Something like Really important .- she continued remarking the word important. I waited patiently for her to continue.

I know who Alec's father is.- she blurted out seriously.

And just that reminded me .

You do? .- I took and grabbed her arm and started walking steadily , pulling her with me towards camp.

-What are you doing? !-

-Trust me . Just follow me , ok? - I ordered her while I kept yanking her.

No , we cant go there!- She shouted when she realized we were heading to camp.

-Why not?-

-Because..- She paused. – Artemis wanted to meet us here.-

But even she could tell , that she had made it up. There was something she was preventing me from . And I wanted to know what it was. Knowledge is always welcomed.

I´ll meet Artemis afterwards . – I said keeping my pace without stopping , nearly dragging her with me.

-No. Its for you…just listen to me once. Please.- That is when I stopped and crossed my arms.

- Look Thalia , you are my best friend , sister , everything to me. I know you aren't too keen on Alec . but I'm not taking anymore excuses or childish behaviour. Don't you hear yourself . It is nonsense .- I let her arm free.

- But I do consider him as friend , and believe that I should be there supporting him , when he needs it. Whether you are coming or not. So stay here if you wish , I'll see you later. –

As I said this Thalia stood and blinked once. Twice. Then I started running , in order to arrive on time.

-Wait! – I heard her call , but I didn't I ran. And for once in a long time , I didn't look back.

I reached the cabins section and heard all the noise of the camp meeting around where we lit the fire at night. It was getting dark , Apollo was setting . The crowd's noise grew louder and louder each step I took. I was just about to walk across the bend , only a cabin away from the meeting point . A hand grabbed me and flung me over , and I hit the wooden wall.

-Are you crazy Thalia? – She did not reply and tried to cover my view.

-I'm sorry.- she muttered. Next I heard was :

I claim Alec da Silva , as my one and only son . –

It was a young voice , gentle and kind . A voice that I only knew to well. A voice that I could recognise in any other place. A voice I hadn't heard in about 20 years.

Suddenly I understood everything. Everything made sense , and every bit of awkwardness was fitting , Thalia's behaviour , Chiron , Alec …. Each one of them a piece of a puzzle which had just been completed.

I wished that for once I was wrong. I took two steps and leaned , bending , just to pop out my head from behind one cabin , to pass unnoticed. I felt like I was punched with all of Ares's strength on my stomach. I couldn't believe my eyes , and ears , each word I wished was fake to me , I didn't want to believe it.

There in de middle of the crowd stood Perseus Jackson.

-Seaweed brain….- I muttered with the only breath that was left on me. While a tear slid down my cheek.

* * *

**S_o what did you think about it? Sorry about the quality , not my best chapter. Tomorrow I have this superdooper difficult physics exam , so I am indeed nervous and stressed out. So I apologize that this wasn't my best. Although I felt like I had to write something today. I missed it . ;D_**

**_Ill try and upload the next chapter in the weekend . Let's see Percy's reaction to Annabeth . jajajaj_**

**_Reviews are highly appreciated. And I still repeat and will be repeating , if any of you have an idea they would like me to include just tell me by a private message or in the review itself :D any character …etc ANYTHING!_**

**_Sabryna`s mum is still a mystery , anyone is brave enough to take a go and guess? *Clue : Poseidon , doesn't like Annabeth or any other Athena Child*_**

**_So that is it for today!_**

**_Buh byee!_**

**_Litlemusa! Summer is near :D_**


	9. I think this belongs to you

I broke my promise i feel so awfull! I had to go on holidays and they wouldn't let me take my computer so yeah I was stuck without continuing so I really do apologize for my delay. How are all of you?Hope you've had some amazing holidays! Is it so hot out there like in Madrid? I think my brain is melting haha

Anyway I have been struggling into what should be the next chapter. I think I have lack of English vocab (it would be so easier to stick to Spanish but I want to learn and improve).

So with no more delays here it goes…..

{Percy P.O.V}

I told you to put down this. If you are reading this… Well I guess you didn't listen to me in the first place so your choice I warned all of you many years ago.

I couldn't believe were I found myself at the moment . I could say I was dreaming but my status as god , doesn't leave me that privilege. To dream I mean . To be a teenager . It is true with great work , great responsibilities are involved . And that is why I was there I hadn't been responsible and I was there to face the consequences of my acts.

But I can also say that I was nervous , I wore nothing special just some plain ripped jeans , some converse and a blue t-shirt . Would he hate me? Would my son hate me ? I could never forgive myself for that . For being so careless. We all had much to learn from Hermes and Luke and certainly didn't want to have that story repeated all over. But that wasn't what was important for me . Not at all . Although it was on my mind but what I really cared was how a reckless father I had been. Father me? Yes it sounds like a joke… I'm only 16. 16 forever . Sounds great huh?

If it does , would you change with me? I would give anything to get my old life back. Anything. I walked . My converse felt the earth beneath each step I took .

Now what was important was : not if I will ever forgive myself from abandoning da silva. That was his name. My own son I didn't know much more than his name. Will he ever forgive me?

I saw him standing in the main meeting point. That had to be him , those blue eyes and black hair. That was my boy. I smiled trying to relax and not showing how nervous I was. Did even gods have nerves? I just learnt that today. Everyday you learn something new right? Or is that only something fools tell themselves to feel better?

There was a small crowd , that followed us with their curious gazes. I walk towards him , without changing my everyday behaviour. If there was something I am not it is a liar a fake.

"Hey . ..um Hi Alecksander ." I met him with a smooth smile while I tried not to put my hand behind my neck . Something I used to do when I was nervous. I was surprised that Alec himself did it in front of me while his eyes met mine.

Great. I was supposed to be the mature one here and there we stood a few seconds with not one word spoken. What I was expecting? A kid who would come and hug me ? A punch on the face was the most I deserved from him.

" Hi da..umm sir. " He replied without knowing how to act or what to say. Surprised by seeing someone well…like me. Not the father everyone expected.

I pulled a face when he said sir and left an easy laugh . I raised an eyebrow. Ok this couldn't be that difficult . Could it? Me sir? The thought of it made me laugh but I stopped myself soon enough or Alec will have thought I was laughing at him .

" You don't have to call me that. " I said naturally and kindly. " You aren't talking to Athena ." I joked . I wasn't too much into the formal stuff. " Just call me Percy, Perseus…Whatever you want to . " I meant with honesty , like speaking to a friend. "Or simply dad will do." I attempted a smile.

I could see the resemblance . His eyes were observing me , trying to figure me out. Something I would have done in his place. He loosened himself a bit leaving out a faint sigh .

" Alec. They usually call me like that."He corrected me , but not like a know it all or to irritate me . " mm.. Nice to meet you ." He paused and a small halfsmile appeared on his face ."Finally." He added.

I nodded while I shook his hand . It was an awkward situation , then I pulled a bit and gave him something like a half hug with my other arm.

At the time everyone had stopped doing their things and a larger crowd were looking at us . Too many people maybe .

"Yes.. About that . Im sorry . " I apologized to him .

" Not , not a big deal . " He tried to say it as if didn't matter but I knew that he was hurt. Someone cant just enter into your life just because he wants to and I would respect that.

There were mutterings and whispers. It made us both feel uncomfortable and we shrugged.

"Yes it is . It does matter Alec. Of course it matters , you are my son and I should have… Let me make it up to you. I do care about you , and I would be thrilled to have a chance to get to know you " Then I whispered.

"Maybe we could talk later , without a crowd watching us. If you would like that , that is . "

He chuckled at my comment. He seemed to agree that more privacy would be better. He nodded with a welcoming face .

"Yeah that would be great. "

I looked at the people and there were more and more each time. Oh gods , was the whole camp in here? Two more girls appeared. That would be a yes.

" Sorry about that. Someone must have told everyone" Alec apologized in a whisper.

"Don't worry. As you said not big deal. I don't care. I am not ashamed of anything in fact , there is something I should have done a long time ago. "

I put my arm against his shoulder and addressed the whole audience .

I cleared my throat and everyone shushed up.

"How is everyone doing? " I asked them . "Yeah sorry for the visit and intruding your camp and all of that . " I joked cheerfully. " I of all people , have made the greatest mistake of all , for a moment unexpectedly I have seen myself become what I most hate . But I would like to change that . It was never my intention." I looked at Alec . " So I proudly claim .Alec da Silva as my one and only son. "

An upside down trident appeared on his forehead shining bright green. And then faded away. Everyone started cheering . Including Chiron who I saw clapping. Then I looked around . No face but Chiron's and the individual Mr.D was recognizable to me. Everything was just as I had left it . Well not exactly the same , as last time I had seen this place it had been crumpled and half destroyed by the titans attack . It was like the old days but with new people . But… It couldn't be . I just saw Nico di Angelo in the crowd.

" Alec there is someone id like you to meet. " I said enthusiastically relieved for seeing my good old friend . I went near him and Alec followed. When I got to Nico I rubbed his hair making it untidy like in the old days.

"Hey Nico how are you doing? " The boy gazed up from his mythomagic cards and opened his eyes looking at me as if I was crazy .

"Da.. Percy I don't think he.. " Alec started warning me but then Nico ran away .

"Wait! were are you going " I shouted after him. A girl was watching us and she smiled gently. She had black eyes long straight black hair , covered up with a loose hat . She reminded me somehow of Bianca .

" I apologize for my brother. You are his idol you know? . " She took a card and showed It to me. A picture of me was drawn in it with the points of life , my habilities …etc .

" Im his what? " I laughed but then I understood.

"Wait. Your brother? " I asked confused. Nico only had Bianca as a sister and she was dead. And had been for years.

" Yes lord Percy. By the way you must have been mistaken . His name is Matt , not Nico. Im Autumn. " she presented herself.

" A pleasure meeting you. " Then I saw Matt , the nicolookalike boy standing next to me again .

" I thought you would visit earlier . It took you a couple years to come by and say hello. " A voice joked but it wasn't coming from matt , this one was deeper and I turned my gaze towards the man who was the owner of it. Tall , slim , dark haired , black eyes , tanned skinned.

Matt stood next beside the adult . I blinked , and then again . Incredolous of what I was seeing. No other one than Nico di Angelo .

"Nico? Is that really you?" He laughed while he nodded.

" I see you have meet my son and daughter. Don't I look like me? " He joked .

"Some of us aren't forever young. You look good . " He added with a sidegrin .

Im stupid , I had forgotten . Athena was right I am brainless , a seaweed brain. Ofcourse everyone grew up , had a family . If Nico had , so did everyone else.

"You never looked better. You aren't the little kid anymore. " We both laughed while Alec and Autumn talked.

"Percy , were have you been , no time for your old friends? Don't the gods get any vacations?" adult Nico asked.

Why lie? I felt guilty about forgetting them . I hadn't have so much spare time but the one I had I actually spent with Apollo and Hermes lately.

" Ill have to discuss more with my father and ask for more time ."

"By the way there is a lovely lady waiting , wait , no. dying to see you Percy . You went missing, nothing has been the same without you though. You know how everything has changed? " He smiled , Matt let go of him still looking at me curiously and then back at his figure of me. Weird.

Lovely Lady? My heartbeat raced. I couldn't imagine I would be seeing Annabeth after so long. I thought she wouldn't want to see me ever again after what I had done. But that didn't make the feeling I had inside quit. I had to see her , even if it was one more time.

But it wasn't Annabeth the one who came next to me . It wasn't her who hugged me . No. This had long hair , redfier with piercing green eyes . She was stunningly beautiful , still had that playfull smile on hers , and some paint marks on her jeans . Rachel Dare.

"Percy! " She hugged me again , she didn't believe it.

" Oh my gods! I saw you would be coming! But I didn't expect you here like.. now. " She spoke a lot.

" Im glad you came . " she hugged me again and then looked at me . " You are real right? Not another vision.?"

"Nope. It is my in bones and flesh." I waved my hands as to say tachan! Here I am She looked at me and then at Alec and the other way round.

"How have we been so stupid and haven't realized this for months? It is obvious, he is as handsome as his father , and intelligent to , or so I heard. "

" He is much better than I am . " I admitted , Alec , tried to get away , he was being modest. I smiled and asked her about her life and she told me , many things that had been going in camp … I tried to keep cheerful , don't get me wrong I had all the reasons in the world to be happy at the time but I was disappointed. But now that I thought about it it was a relief that it was Rachel who was here .

Before I realized it , Mr.D made of this occasion a party and Apollo , hermes ,Poseidon and a few more gods joined us .

Poseidon , as always , dressed with Hawaiian shirts and some shorts with flipflops met Alec . They seemed to get along well . There was music . But it suddenly stopped. Artemis appeared with her group of huntresses all dressed up in white long summer dresses for the occasion and tiaras. Although ahead of all of them stood the goddess herself and besides her Thalia , daughter of zeus.

"Hello Perseus." Artemis greeted me.

"Hey Percy." So did Thalia though she looked resentfull .Watching her back once on a while as if she had left something there.

I didn't remember them having so many girls in the huntresses but in a while I imagined that the gropu would grow. Though for me it still felt weir having Thalia there , and that Zoe and Bianca were no longer there.

Apart from them two the rest knelt down infront of me . Not many met my gaze. Most of them just faced the ground. Artemis usually didn't do that , she was a total feminist. But I suppose she had developed some kind of respect for me over the years.

" Don't do that , really its not necessary." I assured them . So the lead stood up and the rest just followed in line. A few faces I recognised since the war , others were fresh new , and very young . Most of them had their hairs tied up in a ponytail , Thalia's hair had grown longer.

The last of them stood up. Still facing the ground unable to look at me. Her hair was blonde , wavy , untied , long until the waist , had many small braids within it some of them with a silver tone . She was beautiful , or id say that but I couldn't see her face covered with her long hair. She looked the other way round , to the other side. I wondered if she had a problem with me .

Just before reaching the end of the crowd , I heard a metallic thing hit the ground . It was a weapon , I was sure that the last huntress must have dropped it accidentally . I reached for the weapon and held it between my hands. It couldn't be , it cant be…

Of all the knifes and spades I wouldn't forget this one in my eternal lifetime. This was a bronce knife , with a few carved motives in it. This was he weapon who had put Luke Castellan's life to an end , saving us all from Kronos. And it belonged to Annabeth .

But it couldn't be , Annabeth couldn't be longer here. The whole idea was ridiculous , she was going to be an arthitect who on earth would become a huntress ? Maybe she just passed on the object to Thalia or to this new girl.

"Excuse me. I think this belongs to you ." I ran to her facing her back. She just shook her head.

" I'm sure it has a great value. It's a very good knife , it shouldn't be wasted and I'm certain that is yours. " I said gently placing the blade on her hand.

" You can keep it. " She muttered. Her voice , nah just my imaginations . Too many surprises for one day. " It is not mine."

I had to be sure I couldn't let her walk away , but I in the other hand wished that it wasn't her. I took her hand and swung her towards me , turning her to face me.

" Isn't it? Really Wisegirl ?" I tried to reply , although I felt dizzy , and in the middle of a nightmare. This couldn't be happening.

A pair of stormy gray eyes were upon me.

"Not anymore Lord Perseus."

Finished for its not what many of you expected , but its too hot I don't know if I can come up with something better if I do ill edit so comments , reviews , ideas , anything is welcomed!

L.M

.


	10. Im Done Waiting

So yes i know , i deserve all of your critics mean comments, i am so sorry i havent been able to keeo up with you im done promising i will able tu update , ill try though but it will take my time ;) I would like to thanks all my Readers

{Annabeth P.O.V}

Suddenly I felt how his hand grabbed mine . I could feel him , and I wished to never let go. Be careful what you wish for , you might just get it. I could also feel the sharpen knife of my celestial bronze dagger between his and my hands. I was ready to let it go , it was a high price to pay , in order to don't have to face my fear , or my humiliation. A few seconds of late reacting. Without notice next I knew , I flung over , turning round and stopped before touching him . We were face to face. There were no need to speak. Our eyes spoke for ourselves . His ocean , green-turquoise eyes were submerged in mine . Wise girl? He had called me wise girl! 20 years I hadn't been named that way . How could he , just pretend as if nothing had happened? I shook my head when he said this belonged to me. I didn't want it anymore , Too many painful memories . I just needed an excuse to get out and away , far , far away if possible from here. -Not anymore Lord Perseus . –I replied formally , with respect. As if I was talking to a god , and not my used to be best friend. My eyes met his, a pair of eyes that for me seemed like looking into two drops of ocean.

They were staring at me in disbelief, shock, and mostly disappointment.

But his pain couldn't even begin to compare with my own. My heart was aching, the aire seemed to be gone, leaving me breathless, defenceless on the inside but I wouldn't, no couldn't allow this to show on the surface.

I had gone through this before and I wouldn't make the same mistakes again. I had moved on , so did he. I may regret my mistakes , but he looked pretty fine with the ones he allowed to make himself . He had chosen his path, and I had every single right to make my own decisions.

I couldn't stare away from him, Percy was looking for an explanation but the words wouldn't leave my lips. I knew this day would come, the day id ever see him again , I just….didn't expect it like. well …¿This?

I lowered gently my head as I bowed to him, after all had he brains or not he was a god, superior to me in any kind of way. While I tried to let go of my hand , but he grabbed it as if his life depended on it, as it was the only way he could cling to me.

-I am sorry for my interruption.- I apologized in a whisper .

His expression was hurt, taken aback .

-¿What have you done Annabeth? –he frowned with a shaky voice. He took some steps back.

-No , no , Wisegirl…..-he tried not to believe it. I even wonderes why he cared know , he had had many years to figure this much out. - ¿Have you gone crazy?- His voice grew louder. – You had all your live…you just threw it. ¿Does that not mean anything to you?-

My cheeks blushed slightly , I was quite shy and embarrassed to be arguing with him in this situation, infront of everyone.

I tried to look nice, smile and pretend that everything was ok, just like I had been doing during the past years. Some huntresses looked annoyed and offended my his comment, even Thalia who crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

¿He was the one shouting at me? HE! He couldn't , he already lost any whatsoever privilege to boss me around.

-As if you care.- I replied , This was no time to think of my manners.

-Please don't be like this.-

I tried to shove him , all I wanted was to run away and disappear from here.

-¿Be like What?¿Me?- I found myself on the edge of breaking down. –You don't have a say when its my life anymore Percy. Like you gave me another option -

-But…wisegirl..- he tried to say.

-¡No!- I put my hands over my ears.-¡save it! I don't want to hear it . Im done listening.-

I felt his hand over my shoulder, it felt good, it gave me shivers. I sighed.

- ¿What did you expect? Honestly.-I asked him , he opened his mouth , but no words came out. –¿That you could come and tell me what to do?¿That I would come flying into your arms? – That was kind of funny actually. Not my way about boys lately.

-Tell me.- I demanded.

-Im sorry.- two words, that didn't mean anymore. It was too late.

-Me too.-it was the truth. – I just…-my voice was cut. –Cant take anymore of this..-

Then I took his hand and pushed it off my shoulder.

-I don't want to be a part of your life , and I don't want you to be on mine.-

-You don't mean that.- His breathing rate had rised.

-I don't waste my time saying things I don't mean.- Then I saw Alec, I could barely look at him now , not after this.

Then before I could react in any other way , I suddenly was drawn to him , and he pressed his lips into mine. I opened my eyes wide and pushed him away , touching my lips with my fingertips outraged. I breathed heavily , but no , I wouldn't control myself, inmediately as an act of shelf defence I punched him in the nose. Some blood flowed through his face.¿Can gods bleed? Wow that was a new one.

-I don't care if you are a god , a stupid boy , or both .- I yelled at him. –Don't you ever touch me again.- I threatened him.

Mi eyes were full of tears that I fought back so hard not to shed .

-And now if you excuse me I don't want to remain here.-

Without any consent , or listening to anyone y ran , ran away from there not looking back. Until I reached what used to be my bedroom y dropped to the floor , embraced my knees in a protective position , hid my face and cried , all those tears that I had been keeping during 20 years.

The tears slid through my cheeks and fell drop by drop , into the memory of an old photograph that was on the floor.


End file.
